


Our New Home

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa and Daichi move in together.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 13





	Our New Home

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/125440318564/our-new-home-oibokurodai-900w), originally written for a Haikyuu rare pair weekend (the prompt was "New")!

“So, this is our place?” Kuroo asks, looking at the still empty room in front of them.

“Yeah, it is.” Daichi answers.

“Isn’t it a bit weird for four guys to live together in a two bed-room flat?”

“That’s totally weird, yeah.” Oikawa remarks.

Quick footsteps arrive from behind them and Kuroo and Daichi step aside to let the fourth of their strange lot enter the flat. Bokuto runs to the center of the room and starts spinning around with a giant smile.

“But weird isn’t always bad, is it?” Oikawa adds with a side grin. He walks to join Bokuto, who wraps his arms around him and lifts him up before going back to spinning.

“I think in our case, weird is pretty cool.” Kuroo grins and offers his hand to Daichi.

The shortest of the four rolls his eyes but takes his hand, and follows him in their new flat.

Bokuto puts down Oikawa but keeps his hands on the other’s waist, looking at Kuroo and Daichi with a giant smile.

“So, what we doing now??” he asks them, visibly fidgeting.

“We have to bring in all the boxes, first.” Daichi starts. “Then choose whose stuff goes where. Because even if the beds are large enough for us four to fit in, the rooms won’t be big enough for all the stuff you’ve brought.”

“You say that like you haven’t taken so much shit too.”

“We have an excuse while you do not. We’ve come all the way from Miyagi while your families are living not so far away from here.” Oikawa replies, giving Bokuto a flick on his nose.

The Owl boy pouts but pecks him on the lips right after, making him grin. Tooru caresses his cheek then looks at Kuroo.

“I take the biggest room.”

“Eh? Wait, we’re supposed to talk this together, aren’t we?!” Tetsurou scoffs.

“Well, look, I’ve made the decision for you, I’m using the biggest room to store my stuff.”

“So we’re gonna have to see all your alien stuff every night? Ugh, please don’t. Just because your ass is out of this world doesn’t mean we actually wanna see aliens all the time.”

“Aww, Tetsu-chan, I knew you loved my butt ~”

Bokuto laughs and buries his face in Oikawa’s neck, still smiling. Daichi chuckles too and butt-slaps a pouting Kuroo before heading to the opened door. They need to take the boxes inside before someone steal something. Not that they really have anything with a high monetary value – except one box which contains their laptops and electronic stuff, the rest of them only have personal belongings. And who would actually want to steal alien figurines, owl ceramics and cat plushies? Also dog toys. But if anyone touches his dog’s toys, they’re dead in the second, so they better not try anyway.

He crouches and reaches for one of his boxes, the one containing his dog’s toys. He picks one up and looks at it pensively.

“You miss her, huh? When’re you bringing her here? We took that flat also because it allows pets, y’know?” Bokuto joins him and pats his back.

“Next week, if we’re finished with the cleaning of the flat by then. You know how big she is, right? If we let her wander through the boxes, you can say goodbye to half of your owls. She’s a good girl, but she doesn’t realize how big she is.” Daichi smiles fondly.

Koutarou hugs him tightly. Daichi tries to hold back some tears, it’s not as if it’s the first he is away from her for a week and well, he will bring her here next weekend, so… Maybe it’s just happiness that makes him feel like that?

After all, he’s starting college soon, and today is the first day he will live with Koutarou, Tooru and Tetsurou, who are the most loving boyfriends he could have ever wished for. Some people have trouble understanding how they ended up like this, the four of them together. Even some of their friends or their family assume they’re just two couples living together in a flat. He can’t exactly blame them for that. It’s not like it’s something you see every day. Four guys in a relationship.  _More like three toddlers and a babysitter, sometimes_ , he snorts. Now to know who the babysitter is, it actually depends on the times.

“Dai-chaaaaan, Tetsu-kun’s impersonating a starfish in the middle of the bed and he doesn’t want to get up and help me set up the shelf!”

Today it seems it’s his turn to babysit. He smirks and Bokuto helps him stand up before rushing to the bedroom to – very probably – jump on Kuroo. The following “ouch!” and laugh confirm his expectations and he rolls his eyes. He takes a box with him when he enters again and puts it down near the wall for now.

Oikawa goes out of the bedroom snickering and goes for the other boxes while Daichi heads to the room. Bokuto is currently tickling Kuroo and the latter is crying and having trouble breathing. So much for the ‘bad-boy’ look he tries to give himself most of the time.

Leaning on the door frame, Daichi thinks he could never have found a better place to call ‘home’. This is his – no, their new home and he is going to love every second his passes here with them.


End file.
